Transfer Student
by scriptblossom
Summary: Although she tries to remain invisible as the new transfer student, it's hard when you're the subject of the popular Uchiha Sasuke's profile picture.


**Transfer Student**  
by Diana-san

* * *

"Let's all give a warm Konoha welcome to our new transfer today, Haruno Sakura," Kakashi said with a big smile as he introduced the new student to the class.

The class mumbled an incoherent hello as many students continued to glance at their phones and not pay attention to what the teacher was saying. It was homeroom after all and students were more concerned with the latest social gossip than who is the new kid in school. But it was not until one student glanced up that everyone else followed along too.

The whispers started as everyone was in awe of who they saw. It was a girl so that sparked many of the guy's attention. And because it was a girl, that ignited an interest in the girls of the class because she was deemed too pretty. Any girl that was that pretty was major competition for the hottest guy in school – Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura smiled as she bowed and greeted the class. "Nice to meet everyone. I'm Haruno Sakura. Hope to become fast friends with everyone here."

The bell rang and everyone got up as they packed their things for their next classes. A few guys walked by Sakura with grins and whistles as they waved hi. A group of girls snootily walked by with a cold shoulder as they left the classroom.

"Sakura, you have first period with me right?" Kakashi asked as he glanced down at Sakura's schedule.

She nodded. "Yes, English Literature."

"Okay, go take a seat. It'll be in this classroom," he said as he gestured over to the seats.

Suddenly a loud commotion was heard in the hallway as a bright head of blond hair burst through the doors.

"Sakura-channn!" he shouted out loud as he ran over to Sakura, who had already seated herself by the window.

"Naruto. Stop being so loud in the morning," Sakura greeted with a smile and a warning.

"I can't believe you transferred here and didn't even think to tell us!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Because you would act this way and I knew it," she said with a sigh.

"It's only going to be quiet for a little while, y'know?" he said with a grin as he sat on top of the desk in front of Sakura.

"Why?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I know you live in prehistoric times with your flip phone and all but you need to upgrade to a smartphone because you're going to fall off the social ladder if you're not wired in," Naruto said as he pointed to Sakura's tiny flip phone sitting on her desk.

Sakura crossed her arms. "I don't need a smartphone. I'm already smart enough." She smiled as she couldn't help adding in, "That's why you need one more than I do."

"Ouch," Naruto said as he clutched his heart in pretend hurt. "That stung. Real bad. Right here. In my heart. Like the time you rejected me in middle school."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic Naruto."

Loud squeals came from the hallway and Sakura glanced up in surprise at the loud commotion. The classroom door slid open as Uchiha Sasuke walked in. With an annoyed grunt, he slammed the door shut in front of a group of excited girls.

"Loud and annoying," he muttered as he walked over to where Naruto and Sakura was.

"You're in my seat," Sasuke said as he pointed at Sakura's seat.

She frowned at him. "No, I'm in my seat. Find a different seat."

Sasuke stared her down and she stared back at him, her gaze unwavering. Finally, he broke eye contact as he took the seat behind her. "Stubborn," he muttered.

She smiled in triumph as she turned and stuck her tongue out at him. "You never change," she commented with a smile as she turned her attention back to Naruto.

* * *

Lunch came and Sakura glanced around the cafeteria as she wondered where on earth she should sit. Everyone seemed to have their rightful spot in the cafeteria and it seemed as if seating was already pre-assigned. Amidst the crowd of heads she saw, her eyes immediately spotted one. A familiar duck butt-shaped hair. She smiled as she walked towards it.

Naruto and Sasuke were seated in the middle of the cafeteria and had all their stuff sprawled out on the seats. She crinkled her nose at the mess of backpacks, books, and lunch items scattered all over the bench and table. She placed her lunch down on top of a stack of textbooks as she eyed the two boys.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked with a raised eyebrow at the mess.

"Sakura-channn!" Naruto called out happily.

"You two are slobs," she commented as she picked up a backpack and moved it down the bench so that she could sit down beside Sasuke.

"It's him. Not me," Sasuke said as he bit into a tomato.

"Oh sure. Blame me. I only did it so that no one comes to bother you, Your Royal Highness," Naruto said with a frown to Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked as he continued to eat. "We forgot to warn you about the Mystery Meat," he commented as he eyed Sakura's cafeteria lunch, which consisted of a dark, brown blob of what appeared to be meat.

Sakura wrinkled her nose. "I'll remember to bring my own lunch tomorrow."

* * *

After lunch, Sakura went to the bathroom to wash up before her next class. It was to her surprise when she found herself cornered in the girls' bathroom by the same group of girls from her homeroom.

"Explain this!" a girl with bright red hair exclaimed as she shoved a phone up Sakura's face.

Sakura glanced at the phone. It was a picture of her and Sasuke at the beach. She smiled. She remembered that day. She had tripped on some rocks that were hidden in the sand and had twisted her ankle. Sasuke had scolded her at that time and was angry with her for being so clumsy all the while wrapping her leg up in gauze bandages and then carrying her on his back. When she had asked him why he had gauze bandages with him at the beach, he had told her that it was because he knew she was the clumsy type to get into situations like this. When Naruto had found the two of them, he took a picture to commemorate it as "Sasuke's random acts of kindness".

"Oh, that's me at the beach," Sakura said.

"No, duh! Why are you on Sasuke's back?!"

"I injured my ankle and he carried me home." Sakura blinked. What part of the picture was confusing to these girls?

"Why were you with him?!"

"I thought I just explained it?" Sakura said, confused.

The bell rang and Sakura glanced up at the sound. "Oh, got to go to class. Bye girls!" she said as she walked through the group of girls and out the bathroom.

"Did she just…?" the red-headed girl gaped in surprise as she stared at the closed bathroom door.

* * *

Fifth period was Psychology with Kurenai-sensei. Sakura sat in the seat behind Sasuke as she smiled at his back. "So I see you made our beach photo your profile picture," she whispered.

"No, I didn't," he said, as his head remained facing the front.

"I saw it. Some girl showed me in the bathroom."

"Why was some girl showing you pictures in the bathroom?" he asked as he finally turned around.

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know. She seemed a little riled up."

He said nothing as he turned back around. "You should be careful around those girls," he said softly as he scribbled something down on a piece of paper.

"I can take care of myself," Sakura replied.

Sasuke turned back around and dropped a slip of paper on her desk. "Meet me there after school."

She glanced at him in suspicion but couldn't say anything to it since their teacher had just walked in. Quietly, she unfolded the slip of paper as she read what he had written inside. With a smile, she tucked it into her book.

* * *

After seventh period had ended, Sakura packed up her things to head to the location that Sasuke had written on the piece of paper earlier. She walked to the school's gymnasium as she peeked in through the large doors to see that it was dark and empty. She walked inside as she glanced around for any signs of Sasuke.

"Boo," a voice came from behind her and she whirled around to see Sasuke standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Nice try," she murmured. "That didn't scare me."

"I wasn't trying to scare you," he responded. He walked up to her as he brushed back a strand of hair from her face. "So how did you like your first day here?" he asked.

"It was alright. Met these two guys. They seem alright," she shrugged.

Sasuke smiled softly. "Was one of them good looking?"

"Eh.."

"Eh?"

"He was alright. For a guy with duck butt-hair," she teased.

"I'll make you regret saying that," he warned.

She chuckled as she placed her hands at her hips. "Oh yeah?" she challenged.

Sasuke smirked as he pulled her in towards him for a kiss. "Yeah," he said as his lips met with hers.

"Someone will see," she murmured into the kiss.

"Let them. It's good to finally have you back in Konoha," he replied.

Sakura smiled as she threw her arms around his shoulders. "I did miss my two best friends," she whispered.

"You mean one best friend and one boyfriend."

"So Naruto is which one?" she asked innocently as she batted her eyelashes at him.

He gave a low growl as he picked her up and caused her to squeal out a little in surprise. "Wrong answer!" he said.

"Okay, okay! Put me down! You're my boyfriend!" she exclaimed as her arms held on tightly to Sasuke's neck.

"Say what again?" he asked with a tease.

"UCHIHA SASUKE IS MY BOYFRIEND!" she shouted out loud.

* * *

Static filled the air as the PA system went on inside the school. "Testing. Testing. We will be testing the PA system."

Iruka fumbled with the controls on the amplifier as he turned a few knobs. "Why won't this microphone work?" he mumbled as he tapped into it. He crouched down to shine his flashlight around to see if there was another microphone somewhere.

The static and feedback echoed through the hallways as students glanced up while walking down the hallways to their lockers.

"UCHIHA SASUKE IS MY BOYFRIEND!" came over the PA system.

A few girls in the hallway paused as they stared at the speakers and then proceeded to faint.

"Hey! What are you two kids doing down there? Can you bring me that microphone near you?" was heard muffled through the speakers.

"Thanks Sakura. Oh, oops. Hey, this microphone is on," came Iruka's voice. Then the speakers went silent as a click was heard.

Naruto glanced up with wide eyes as he stared at the speakers. "Ah shit. So much for a secret relationship," he remarked as he took out a cup of ramen from his locker.


End file.
